


The Beginning

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eris and the apple that started it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/) challenge #45, prompt "curve".

Eris ran her thumb over the smooth surface of the apple, tracing its perpetual curve. Just because she was the goddess of discord didn't mean that she didn't have feelings, and really, it was her _job_ to cause discord wherever she went, so they couldn't blame _her_ for what happened at the parties.

They thought they were smart, celebrating Thetis and Peleus's wedding without telling her about it, but the Fates had destined her to discover it. Eris touched the words carved upon the apple one last time before throwing it into the midst of the party. _To the fairest._

04.07.14


End file.
